Card Packs
Card Packs are a helpful and vital mechanic in Legends. They can increase the player's progress in the game by giving them greenbacks, pizza, objects, and other resources. There are over 30+ different card packs the player can optain in the game. Brave Pack Brave Packs give the player one Bronze character card such as Leonardo, Pulverizer, and Donatello. They also give the player a small amount of pizza, greenbacks, and mutagen. Heroic Pack Heroic Packs give the player one Silver character card such as The Creep, Newtralizer, and Steranko. It also drops Bronze characters ranked to Silver. It also drops resources. Epic Pack Epic Packs give the player one Gold character such as Raphael, Metalhead, and Tiger Claw. It also drops Bronze and Silver characters ranked to Gold. It also drops resources. Level Up Pack When the player's level reaches a new status, the player is given a free Level Up pack. The rewards are similar to the Mystery Pack, but the amount of the rewards given get higher each level. The Level Up pack has a chance of Ranking Up a character if it reaches to the 60-80 level. DNA Pack A DNA Pack drops a small amount of DNA for 4 different characters. Mutagen Pack Mutagen Packs contain a large amount of Mutagen. Approximatly 6,000 Mutagen per pack. Pizza Pack Pizza Packs deal up to 1,000 Pizzas. Resource Pack Resource Packs include small amounts of Mutagen, Greenbacks, DNA, and pizza. Movie Turtles Pack Movie Turtles Packs include one Gold Movie Turtle from the Out of the Shadows Event per pack. Shadows Pack Shadows Packs include one Gold movie turtle, Bebop (Movie), Casey Jones (Movie), or Rocksteady (Movie). Shadows DNA Pack Shadows DNA Packs drop a large amount of DNA to Movie characters. Vision Quest Pack Vision Quest Packs include one Vision Quest Turtle. Vision Quest DNA Pack Vision Quest DNA Packs drop a large amount of DNA to Vision Quest Turtles. LARP Pack LARP Packs drop one gold LARP Turtle. LARP DNA Pack LARP DNA Packs drop a small amount of DNA to LARP Turtles. Nick Turtles Pack Nick Turtles Packs include one Gold Nickelodeon Turtle. Cunning Pack Cunning Packs drop one gold cunning class character except for Splinter, Shredder, and Donatello (LARP). Might Pack Might Packs drop one gold might class character except for Raphael (Movie), Donatello (Vision Quest), and Leonardo (LARP). Tech Pack Tech Packs drop one gold tech class character except for Donatello (Movie), Raphael (Vision Quest), and Michelangelo (LARP). Spirit Pack Spirit Packs drop one gold spirit class character except for Leonardo (Movie), and Michelangelo (Vision Quest). Swift Pack Swift Packs drop one gold swift class character except for Michelangelo (Movie), Leonardo (Vision Quest), and Raphael (LARP). Cunning DNA Pack Cunning DNA Packs drop a small amount of DNA to cunning class characters. Might DNA Pack Might DNA Packs drop a small amount of DNA to might class characters. Tech DNA Pack Tech DNA Packs drop a small amount of DNA to tech class characters. Spirit DNA Pack Spirit DNA Packs drop a small amount of DNA to spirit class characters. Swift DNA Pack Swift DNA Packs drop a small amount of DNA to swift class characters. Good Guys Pack Good Guys Packs drop one Gold hero character such as Casey Jones and Michelangelo. Bad Guys Pack Bad Guys Packs drop one Gold villain character such as Rocksteady and Rat King. Creature Feature Pack Creature Feature Pack drops one gold mutant villain. Animals Pack Animals Pack drop one gold animal-related character such as Ice Cream Kitty and Spider Bytez. Human Pack Human Packs drop one gold human character such as Chris Bradford and April O'Neil. Foot Clan Pack Foot Clan Packs drop one gold Foot Clan associated character such as Karai and Fishface. Mad Science Pack Mad Science packs drop one gold mad scientist character such as Stockman-Fly. Playmates Toys Pack Certain TMNT action figures released by Playmates Toys have a special code included with them. Using the code to open the Playamtes Pack will unlock a free Mystery Pack. Playmates Toys' TMNT action figures can be found at retail stores such as Walmart and Toys'R'Us. Trivia *As of update #3, the Antonio's Pack's name was changed to Pizza Pack. *As of update #3, DNA Packs drop larger amounts of DNA to characters. Instead of 1-2 DNA, it now drops 3-4 DNA. **As of update #4, DNA Packs now drop up to 5 DNA a character in a pack. *The Foot Clan Pack does not drop Shredder. Category:Game Mechanics